


the kitchens

by loserrobin



Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon verse, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kraken the Direwolf - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon gets a direwolf ; Kraken & Grey Wind steal food from the kitchens.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : fluff mostly, a little bickering.Word Count : 514.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	the kitchens

“Greyjoy,” bellows the kitchen maid, and Theon would’ve been outraged at the disrespectful call of his House name had he not been terrified of her. “I have warned you time and time again to keep that dog out of the kitchens!”

“Kraken is a _direwolf_ ,” he hisses, but flinches when she gets closer. Her hands are on wide hips, upturned nose bright red as her angry gaze narrows on the bad side of wild. “I will take care of it,” he relents.

There is dubious trust in his words as she straightens, leaning back out of his space. “See to it or I will have no choice, but to tell Lord Stark. _Again_.”

That puts the fear of the Drowned God into his steps, almost sprinting down the halls. _Where is he?_ Trying not to look frantic as he passes servants, Theon nearly runs into Robb. Relief floods him, Robb could help him escape another punishment. He’s about to ask if he’s seen Kraken when he notices that Robb doesn’t look pleased either.

When Robb spots him, he looks relieved. “Theon, tell me you know where Grey Wind is?”

“No… I was about to ask you if you knew where Kraken was.” He smirks despite the situation, can’t possibly pass up an opportunity to poke fun and the ‘proper lordling’. “Has he done something to land you in trouble? And here I thought you said you had him trained.”

That earns Theon a glare. “It’s your direwolf’s influence that’s done it.”

“Mine? How do you know that?”

“I was just scolded for them both. They were seen sniffing around the kitchens.”

Theon thinks and… “Wait, I was only told Kraken was there. That sour wench _lied_ to me.”

Robb snorts, rolling his eyes. Of course Theon would be hung up on that part. “You need to help me track them down before they cause anymore trouble. If my lord father finds out -”

There is a scream, the clattering of pots and then two darting, sleek figures running passed them both. Theon swore he saw a plucked chicken in one of their mouths. Slowly Robb and Theon turn their heads to the fuming face of the kitchen cook. Trouble was unavoidable now.

-

“This is your fault.”

“ _My_ fault? I’m certain I saw Grey Wind with the chicken in his mouth.”

“I told you, Kraken is a bad influence. He takes after you too much.”

“Me?” Theon pushes his arm, both awaiting their punishment for when Lord Stark had a moment to give them a stern talking to. “If I’m so awful, why are you always with me?”

“Because you follow me around.” Robb grins at Theon’s offended expression. Alone with no one to see, he reaches over, two fingers fitted between Theon’s own, squeezing lightly. It takes a few breaths, but eventually he feels a firm squeeze right back. “And because I happen to like your company.”

“The noble lord humbles me.” It could be said with a sneer, but it’s softer, more affectionate, accompanied by another squeeze. “But I’m still blaming you for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thanks for reading! Be sure to check other related works and my profile! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teslawrites) and [tumblr](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
